


Homecoming

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecure Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finally returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Inell, who requested a Stackson ficlet for the prompt “come home with me.”

“This isn’t working,” Jackson says tiredly, setting his empty glass down on the table. 

“You’ve only been back in town for a couple days, you just have to give it time,” Stiles encouragingly. “People will definitely be interested.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jackson says. “Three people hit on me while you were in the bathroom.”

“Three?” Stiles says, practically spitting out his beer. “Really? I was only in there for a couple of minutes.”

“Plenty of time,” Jackson says sardonically, rolling his eyes.

“So what did you mean, then?” Stiles asks, leaning back in the booth, willing to wait Jackson out.

Jackson is quiet for a moment, idly scratching his blunt nail along the table top. “I know you brought me out as a celebratory type thing,” he says, “and I appreciate it. But I’m just not sure if I should have come back. If I really belong here.” He traces the condensation rings left by his drink. “I mean, I’m don’t even know if I’ll be able to join the pack. Scott said it had to be everyone’s decision.”

“And everyone is going to say yes,” Stiles says firmly. “Seriously, Jackson, everyone’s glad you’re back. Scott just likes to have pack consensus on things like this. We’re not going to turn you away.”

Jackson glances up at him, meeting his eyes. “I was gone for a long time,” he says eventually. “None of you owe me anything.”

“You had your reasons for leaving, and you had your reasons for deciding to come back. We understand that,” Stiles says quietly. “You were our friend, Jackson. We owe you a chance to be that again.”

Jackson ducks his head, but Stiles catches his look of surprise anyway. “I always felt so isolated over there. The person I was when I left…I was so sure I didn’t need anyone. I never thought I would miss you guys, but I did. The idea of a pack, where everyone looked out for each other, where everyone took care of each other, was something I longed for.”

Stiles nods, smiling. “It’s good, having people to fall back on. People you can rely on no matter what.”

“Yeah? I wish I could have something like that,” Jackson says.

“You will,” Stiles says. “Seriously, once they found out, Danny and Lydia were going around telling everybody. We were all so excited for your homecoming,” he says, laughing.

“I wasn’t expecting all of you to come pick me up from the airport, that’s for sure,” Jackson says wryly. “But I really wasn’t sure of my welcome. I’ve been staying at a hotel since I got back,” he says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait, really? I thought you were staying with Derek,” Stiles blurts. 

“Nah,” Jackson says casually. “He offered, but I didn’t want to impose.” He shrugs, looking away. “Though it has been weird, spending my day with the pack, then going back to my empty room, alone,” he says, sounding melancholy.

“Come home with me,” Stiles says decisively, setting his empty bottle on the table.

“I—what?” Jackson says, startled. 

“Come home with me tonight,” Stiles says, smiling. “I have movies and snacks and games, and if you’re lucky, I might even cuddle with you,” he teases, then leans in closer, serious. “You don’t have to be by yourself, Jackson,” he says softly.

“I—” Jackson starts, then shakes his head. “You know what? That sounds great,” he says, grinning.

“Yeah?” Stiles says happily. “I’ll even hold your hand,” he says, presenting his palm to Jackson and playfully wiggling his fingers. 

Jackson doesn’t hesitate, just fits his hand into Stiles’ and twines their fingers together. 

They walk out of the bar smiling, and keep their hands joined the entire walk to Stiles’ apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
